


I Just Text To Say I Want You

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that the buzz of the phone would set off such an intense night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Text To Say I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).



> Yay, McDanno muses are back at work!  
> This is for my darling Donna who needs some cheering up. Hope you like this babe :)  
> Comments will always have a loving home here  
> Enjoy

The buzz stirred Danny from his half doze. Reaching out blindly, rubbing his other hand across his eyes, he snatched his phone off the table, squinting at the screen to see the little envelope in one corner.  
'I miss you. S.'  
Danny smiled in the dark, suddenly much more awake. He'd wondered how long it would take Steve to cave and contact him in some way. He'd thrown a huge tantrum when Danny had told him he was taking Grace back to New Jersey to visit his family. It wasn't the fact that Danny was going away that he'd hated, it was the fact that Steve couldn't go with them. There had been a threat against the Governor and Steve was the head of the Governor's task force after all. 

'I miss you too babe,' he sent back, shifting about on the rock hard camp bed. Where had his mother even found this thing?  
'When will you be home?'  
'Few more days yet, you know that. What's wrong, you horny?' Danny replied with a grin. Knowing his lover, that was definitely the problem. Their sex life at home was very active, to the point that Chin and Kono had banned them from being alone together in the office.

'Just because I miss your gorgeous body, cock sucking mouth and long, thick dick, doesn't mean I'm horny. I'm not a complete animal'  
'You liar! You could have mentioned that you missed my charming personality, sparkling wit and amazing good sense'  
'I could have but I'm missing the feel of you lips around my dick too much to think about those'

Danny shifted again, more to try and quell his rapidly swelling erection than anything else. Suddenly the blonde cop was glad his mother had insisted he sleep in the den instead of in his old room with Grace.  
'You're a bad man. I should punish you'  
'How would you do that?'  
'By telling you that, if you were here, I'd make you sit in the chair while I stripped off slowly, teasing you by staying out of reaching, tugging on my nipples, stroking my long, heavy cock'

There was a brief pause in which Danny rolled on his back, heart beating louder than usual. They'd never done anything like this before, always being so close that they could just grab each other and fulfill their desires. Danny realized he was missing Steve much more than he thought.  
'God, Danno, you're killing me here. I'm so hard right now. See?'  
There was another pause then a picture popped up on Danny's screen, making his mouth go dry. He recognized Steve's tanned, wash board stomach at once, the trail of dark hair leading lower as familiar to him as his own. But the image of Steve's dick, erect, flushed dark with arousal, the flared head slick and shiny, made Danny's own cock jump with want.

'If you're sporting that, I'd say you're very much alive,' he text back, hands shaking slightly as he palmed his aching erection.  
'I'd show you how alive I am if you were here'  
'Oh? And how would you manage that?'  
'I'd throw you on the bed because I know how much you love it when I do that. Then I'd kiss down your spine, paying special attention to the dimples just above your glorious ass. I want to squeeze those firm ass cheeks of yours, Danny, bite them, leave my mark on them'

Danny kicked the covers off, hot all over, cock straining in his boxers. Shoving them down over his hips with one hand, he heard the muffled slap of the erect flesh bouncing against his stomach. Biting his lip, suddenly nervous (god, how old was he?!) Danny lifted the covers, brought up the camera on his phone and snapped a shot of himself. Before he could change his mind, he sent the image to Steve.  
'See what you've done now? I'm so hard for you'

'I want that,' Steve text back.  
'You always do'  
'I want the fat, mushroom head of your cock to fill my hand, my mouth, my ass. I want you to fuck me so hard with it that I can't sit down without feeling how you stretched me open and took me'  
Danny bit back a groan, his shaft throbbing hotly at the thought of doing just that to his tall, tanned, reckless lover.

There was a muffled thump from upstairs, the creak of hinges so familiar he knew that Grace was up for some reason. His desire faded at the thought of his daughter so he abandoned his phone to go and check on her. When he returned almost an hour later, having finally soothed Grace's nightmares away, the blonde cop found about twenty messages from Steve, each one more and more panicked.  
"Oh, good grief," he muttered to himself, picking up the phone to call his lover and reassure him.

Just as he was about to dial, Steve's face flashed on the screen, phone vibrating hard in his hand.  
"Steve, I'm fine," Danny answered his lover's strident questions, keeping his voice low. "I had to settle Grace, she had a nightmare..."  
"Open the door," Steve demanded, his voice soft but dark, a darkness Danny knew well from their many bedroom adventures.  
"What? Why? Steve, it's cold out there..." Danny protested even as he walked through the dark house. "Open. The. Door."  
With a sigh, Danny unlocked the front door, yanking it open and dropped his phone.

Steve was stood on the doorstep, bundled up in warm clothes, holding his kit bag by his side. Danny could only stare at him for a long moment then his brain kicked in and he launched himself into the SEAL's arms, kissing him hungrily.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked between kisses, pulling the taller man through the door. "How did you get here?"  
"We caught the guy threatening the Governor pretty quick, he wasn't exactly subtle. Then I took my saved holiday time and jumped on a plane."  
"Wait," Danny said, pushing back from Steve slightly. "You were sexting me from the plane?"  
Another thought popped into the blonde's head.

"You took a picture of your cock on the plane?!" he screamed in a whisper. "Are you crazy? What am I saying? Of course you are! Jesus, Steve, if you..."  
The brunette's mouth slammed over Danny's cutting off any further ranting. His cold hands slid down Danny's back, gripping his ass, pulling their bodies flush against each other.  
"How about less complaining and more kissing? I want to fulfill some of those texts before the sun comes up," Steve panted into Danny's mouth, nipping his lower lip.  
Danny was too aroused to complain. He simply nodded, leading his Navy boy into the den and closing the door behind them.


End file.
